bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1, Episode 13; Single-handedly Cleaning the Slate.
The Daydreamer was standing beside Zhao and some other members of his faction. In the distance in front of them was Seiretei. Seen near beside them was a huge missile, ready to launch pointed at Soul Society. “We are all ready to launch upon your command.” Zhao said to Prince, who was looking far towards Seiretei, with his hands in his pocket, and with something in his hand. “Are all measures reviewed?” He spoke. “Yes, this missile has been tested to disperse the powder which would replace all memories of those subjects at the most effective way. And instead of replacing them with dissimilar imaginations of individuals; it has been predetermined in the laboratory to assure a complete cover up.” Zhao stated. “However, it could only affect those with minimal spiritual power; hence captains, lieutenants and certain officers wouldn’t be affected by it.” She continued, and then lifted up a small tube. “Therefore, we have formulated this concentrated mixture in liquid form, which would assure that even the Captain-Commander would have his memory replaced.” She continued seriously, but turned into a light cheerful tone as she spoke again. “However again, the disadvantage is that, it has to be injected directly onto the captains and lieutenants, and in doing so, you have volunteered to do it alone.” She finished and handed over the tube. Prince then took his sword and spoke. “Yup, It would be quick, don’t worry.” The Daydreamer then lifted the thing in his hand, it was a thin, metallic white staff, with one end spherical with embossed flower-like design, and the “blade” itself is similar to a pointed rod. The thing that serves as a hand guard is a floating halo like thing that glows yellow. Then he put the vial near the side of the equipment and it absorbed it inside. Prince then spun it playfully and looked ahead. He then whispered to Zhao. “Start the sequence.” Zhao then called towards a PDA, and from various places were the other members of The Daydreamer’s factions in front of several more missiles received the message, and a countdown was ensued. “3… 2… 1… 0.” As soon as Zhao’s missile launched, The Daydreamer flash stepped away and Zhao watched as smoke fills the environment and as The Daydreamer and the missile soars forward to Seiretei. Shuhei and Kira noticed the missile headed towards their direction. They knew that an attack was imminent. “Kira! Let’s stop it immediately!” Shuhei exclaimed. Kira nodded and both soared up to attack it, both drawing their swords right away. But then, the Daydreamer appeared in front of them, just before they reached the missile. “Sorry lieutenants.” The Daydreamer whispered and slashed his blade. The two lieutenants then crashed towards the ground, just slightly wounded, but incapacitated by the fall. The missile then smashed towards the ground near them, but there was no explosion. The Daydreamer then appeared near them and the missile. “Do not worry; this will cause no harm towards you, or anyone else. Well okay, maybe a bit, but… whatever…” The Daydreamer uttered quite comically and disappeared with flash steps. Just then, the missile dispersed a huge amount of smoke, covering a very wide radius and affecting everyone in it. Renji saw another of the missile rapidly approaching Seiretei. “Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!” Renji shouted and activated his Bankai, he attacked the missile at once and it bit the projectile and crashed it to the ground. But heavy smoke just scattered from it towards its surroundings. “What the?!” Renji asked himself in confusion and as he pulls his Bankai back. Then the Daydreamer’s silhouette appeared from the smoke, and he was seen smiling casually towards the Lieutenant. “You! So it was you who was behind all this!” Renji screamed and threw his Bankai towards him. But Prince dodged it by inches and laughed playfully. Prince lifted his sword and scratched the huge Bankai and disappeared with Flash steps, chipping off parts of Hihio Zabimaru’s hide and suddenly creating a small wound on Renji’s arm before disappearing. Soon, Byakuya faced Prince as the Daydreamer walks around leisurely. The captain immediately dropped his sword to the ground. “Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.” Then his Bankai appeared and attacked the Daydreamer straight away. Prince dodged quite easily, leading to Byakuya using his hand to speed up his attacks, until he seemed to have cornered him to a point of no escape. But the Daydreamer was still smiling, even as the petals surround him completely. Byakuya watches as he prepared to unleash Gokei. But all of a sudden, an explosion occurred from inside, creating a big hole for Prince to be visible, and enough for him to fit in. The Daydreamer smiled and swiftly vanished, appearing meters behind Byakuya, who was ultimately surprised before Prince vanished again completely. Byakuya then stares at a small cut in his finger. Eventually, Kenpachi found Prince who was ostensibly waiting for him as the smoke from the missiles start to cover the surroundings. Knowing what The Daydreamer has already done and knowledgeable of his power, Kenpachi immediately attacked. Prince just dodged the first attack and sliced Kenpachi. As usual, the large captain did not even bother to dodge and he was cut in his chest. Kenpachi again attacked hard along with a scream and a large explosion occurred, covering them both in dust. As the dust clears, Kenpachi is seen standing alone in the middle. “Where the hell did he go?” he mumbled to himself as his wound bleeds shallowly. In no time, all high-ranked officers found their way along The Daydreamer’s, and as soon as that, they were slightly wounded and left alone, bewildered and unknowing that they were injected with the special memory replacement serum. Prince then entered a wide hall, similar to where he has found Mizuki before, and just like before, he saw the Captain-commander in it, visibly angered and prepared for his arrival. “What is the meaning of this? You said that all you wanted was to take them and leave in peace?! What are you doing?!” Captain Shigikuni stated with profuse anger.